


Make it mine

by texs_sins



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Rk900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texs_sins/pseuds/texs_sins
Summary: A very intoxicated Gavin made a "mistake" and asked for a favor. What was supposed to be one night stand turned to be a sexual partner only. Only, of course, if they manage to bury their true feelings down and stop acting on instinct.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Hypocrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a "mistake" on the club, Nines and Gavin relationship starts going down hill.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” It was heard in the Detroit Police Department, at the early time of 9 am. “God, you’re so fucking annoying”

“What do you expect? A morning kiss with a hug after that?” While two men argue like children, the whole district watched in silence, used to their nonsense dynamic and morning death threats. The brother, whose name was Connor, of the one that was yelling to the brown dark-haired Detective holding a cup of coffee, sat down next to his partner and mumbled something on his ear.

_“Their energy is too confusing”_

“Connor, _shut the fuck up”_ The brown dark-haired yelled, standing up of his sit and staring at the brother, who didn’t make a sound after that. “Whatever, I lose things, I’m human _Nines,_ I’m not a fucking machine” He said, taking a sip of the cup of coffee and leaving it on his desk.

“Arguing with you is nonsense all the time, if I want things fixed, I’ll have to do it by myself” Nines said, the younger android brother whose white jacket flew when he turned his back on the Detective.

“I’m coming with you, _Jesus”_

“You’re not making up for it anyway, _Gavin”_ Nines called out, speeding up his pace outside, hearing Gavin’s keys being grabbed. “But you can ease all of this by driving”

“God dammit…” Said the no so sober man. “Whatever, if we die it’s your fault”

“Androids don’t die, bonehead” Nines said.

When the men left, everyone went back to their usual conversations. “You know…” The partner of the older brother said. “For some reason, since Tina’s birthday their relationship worsened a big deal”

“Ah—” Connor let out, approaching the man, Hank, even more to whisper something. “Lieutenant, you don’t know what happened?”

“Holy shit, something _really_ happened?” While Connor didn’t particularly liked Gavin, he very much appreciated Nines, who, in his best effort to understand the situation of that week, approached his brother for advice. Sadly, while Connor had more time being _alive,_ his understanding of human relationship lacked just as mush as it did for Nines. “What the fuck happened?”

“Gavin—”

“Hank!” They were interrupted by an Asian woman holding some documents. Her expression was troubled and Connor stood up immediately. “Fowler wants to talk to you about—”

“The god damn Livonia Case” She nodded. “Well, I’m in a good mood after seeing children arguing, let’s see how that helps”

“I don’t think it will help much…”

To the other side of the story, Gavin and Nines were sitting in the old black Toyota of the dark-brown haired. Nines’ silence and Gavin’s rambling about his headache was excruciating for any other partner who had to work with them for any reason. “God dammit, where is it?”

“You forget a house where someone committed a murder?”

“When you’ve seen multiple houses where people murder someone you kinda… have to” He responded, rolling his eyes and parking next to a dumpster, in front of the blue house that was now a crime scene. “Nice parking”

“Praising yourself, like a toddler”

“Being passive aggressive, like a bitch”

Leaving the car, they entered the crime scenes with their respective gloves -in case of Nines, he didn’t need those- and covered their shoes to not contaminate the area. Gavin entered fast enough, avoiding giving explanations to the forensic team that was, still recovering some evidence of the crime.

“Where did you left it?”

“In the boy’s room” Gavin answered. “It’s fine, I don’t think it went somewhere else, as far as I know, fucking keys don’t move”

“That’s great news considering your lack of sleep affects your memory” He turned around to see Nines and, with a bright smile, pointed his middle finger at him. “And your sense of humor, but that always has been trash”

“Right” He mumbled, turning back again and going upstairs, to the little boy’s room of the house for the keys of Nines’ apartment. “You didn’t say that last week”

“ **Detective** ” The terrible, omen of tragedy hit Gavin in a second after hearing his partner’s voice. “The keys” Knowing very well what he means by that aggressive and almost dominant tone of voice.

Gavin opened the door of the room and found the keys right where they fell of his pocket, behind the little desk of the child. “There you go” Nines approached the keys and scanned the area to determine how much contamination was left. “Oh, _come on”_ The _tired of your shit_ tone in Gavin’s voice annoyed Nines enough for him to glared at him for a split second.

“It’s necessary” He said, going back to analyzing. “Fortunately, it wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought, we can go back”

“Where did you sleep last night then?” Gavin asked to the black-haired android, who was already leaving the room. “Hey”

“I don’t sleep, Gavin” He remind him the obvious. “I, however, couldn’t shower and that’s upsetting me, you spilled coffee all over me yesterday and my clothes are dirty and smell”

“You know there’s washi—”

“There’s my fucking apartment” The other one interrupted.

As soon as they left the crime scene and hop on the car, Gavin knew the obvious. They needed to talk about this week’s events, and more certainly, about their new bad habit. “Hey” But it must have been the lack of alcohol and sleep, that made Gavin’s social skills even more terrible than they were originally. Nines, however, knew what he wanted to do and with a big sighed, stopped the conversation. “We have work to do, if you want to talk, let’s talk at recess”

“Are we fucking children? We can talk ab—”

“No, we can’t, because in regards of what are we or what are we not, I’m always a fucking idiot and you are an animal”

“Thanks” The joke, even if funny, didn’t ring any bells on Nines, who just sat there in silence, looking through the window.

The ride was as quiet as it could get with Gavin’s rambling about the bad drivers, even thought he was one himself, and the new propaganda of CyberLife with “explicit” messages. “Oh my god, isn’t this a school?”

“Get over it already” Nines said, looking closer to the building Gavin refereed to. “It’s not a school, it’s a reformatory”

“Same thing”

The propaganda of “extensions” for androids was as popular as androids themselves back in the day. After the revolution and society acceptance of androids, most of them decided to flew the country and look for hobbies, most of them decided to live in nature and protect animals, others, like Nines, wanted to live a “normal” town life and do what they were designed to do. With these events, and society recognizing androids as humans, it was only a matter of time when the desire of interacting romantically would appear. Tracies, or “androids sex workers” were androids designed to please humans the way another human would. Meaning, their hardware had reproductive systems.

And that, was what CyberLife was advertising to androids and humans now, since both were implicated in “relationships” matters.

“After recess we’ll have a meeting with the forensic team, when are we really gonna talk?” Gavin asked, and Nines rolled his eyes over the window again, ignoring the man blatantly. “I’m talking to you”

“I’m ignoring you” The other said, taking off his white jacket and throwing it at the back seat, leaving his dark shirt exposed. “We’re going to talk soon, don’t worry”

“Alright” Gavin mumbled, continuing driving for another hour until they arrived.

Tina Cheng, a newly admitted Detective, good friend of Connor and Gavin, was known as the “builder” for building the strongest and weirdest bridge ever between these two. It was no secret, Connor and Gavin couldn’t stand each other, at the bare minimum interaction there must be an argument. However, that didn’t happen between Nines and Gavin before. Their relationship, while rocky, it wasn’t as aggressive or intolerant as with the older brother. Nines’ natural cold attitude understood Gavin’s way of doing things. The arguing was natural in partners, but this week was, by far, notorious for their bad mood.

“Oh, they are back” Hank mumbled seeing both of them sitting down again on their desks. “Hey, you didn’t tell me anything” He said, punching lightly Connor’s shoulder, whoe looked up to his partner and tried to remember what he had forgotten, but Hank made it easier. “Gavin and Nines”

“Ah” The brother said, rolling on his moving chair next to Hank, making the old man laugh by the look of it. “Why so secretive?” He whispered, but Connor put a single finger on his mouth, knowing that Nines could hear them if they talked too loudly.

“I think writing is better” Connor said after some seconds of thinking, making Hank chuckled for the troubled expression of his friend. Like that, the brother took a yellow note and wrote a small paragraph that said enough.

 _“Apparently Gavin was inappropriate being drunk, and he’s not over it”_ Hank frowned so hard Connor knew exactly what he was thinking. “Did they have se—”

 _“Connor”_ The younger brother called out loud, making Connor jump for the surprise and realization of being busted. “Could you please come here for a second?”

“Lieutenant Hank and I have to leave immediately to deliver a package” He said, standing up as quickly as possible, looking at Hank, asking for help with his motionless face. “I’m sorry”

“Yeah, let’s go… _whatever”_ Said the grey-haired man, grabbing Connor’s jacket, leaving the place as fast as they could. Nines however, couldn’t help but bite his lips in his best effort to hide his anger, spotting Hank’s car keys on his desk.

“Wow” He heard his partner said, making him turn his back. “What the fuck?”

“Shut up, I’m focused”

“No, you’re not, you’re pissed”

“Then don’t talk to me, I’m pissed”

“Fair enough”

“Hey” They both heard Tina calling Gavin, Nines went back to his computer. “Are you up for Chinese food at recess?”

“I would rather just sit in my car honestly, my head is being a bitch” Tina sat down on Gavin’s desk, and he stretched a little bit, paying attention. “What?” By the look of Tina’s face and her arms crossed, he could tell she was worried about his friend’s condition.

“You’ve been like this for a week straight, what’s wrong?” The timing however, of her concern was the worst.

“I’m overwhelmed by this case, that’s all” She frowned, not believing one bit. Staying there, not moving at all. “Look, I’m down to Chinese food, but until then give me a break, I’m tired”

“I’ll interrogate you at recess”

“Please don’t” There was no answer, she left and Nines looked up to his partner, whose expression looked even worse than before.

“The DNA is not a match for the husband” Gavin suddenly heard, approaching Nines with his moving chair the same way Connor did with Hank. “It took me a while because there was multiple blood in the same place, but the husbands’ wasn’t there”

“So… he placed himself at the crime scene pretending to be stabbed multiple times?”

“He probably was placed, I doubt 7 stab wounds would let you walk free like nothing happen at all” Gavin nodded, looking at the pictures token that night, on Monday. “What about the sister-in-law of the husband? Did you contact her?”

“She’s ignoring all my calls, so we have to make a visit” He nodded, screeching a little bit on his chair. “I find amusing you screeching and doing human shit like that”

“I doubt amusing is all you find in me” Silence was made, and Gavin’s expression made Nines smirk for a second, after realizing what he had done, and questioning if his lame joke was worth the confusion. “Anyway, let’s go pay a visit then”

“You drive this time, can you?”

“No”

The day went as normal as it could have been. After knocking on a door for about 20 minutes, the husband of the sister-in-law opened the door and refused to answer any questions. It didn’t take long for Gavin to throw an attitude at him and threatened to a warrant to investigate his house.

Nines’ role in all of that was analyzing everything he could do in that meeting. Finding DNA of the victim, Erika Scotler, in this man’s sofa.

Erika had two children, one young boy who was 6 years old and a teenager of 17. She was married to a man named Hugo; whose body was found stabbed to death in the kitchen. Erika’s body was found almost dead in the garage, hanging in the ceiling. A plotted suicide, since there were multiple wounds on her body for trauma.

Recess came, and the sister-in-law bad visit left bad taste in Gavin’s mood, who, after that, didn’t stop rambling about how guilty that “motherfucker” was, and how excited he was to put him in jail and wait for him to die. “How sweet” Said Nines, in the passenger seat, on his way to the department. “And how professional”

“Whatever, that motherfucker is going to die in jail”

Meeting with Tina at recess meant they couldn’t talk about what happened that week, and, even if they both knew they _needed_ to clarify the situation, they both _knew_ it was long until it happened again.

“You’re not drinking tonight” It was late, their shift was over since half an hour ago, and Gavin’s obstinance to ask for a warrant was what kept him sane late at night. “And it’s past 11 pm”

“That’s good” He said, not really listening to what Nines had to say, taking off his old brown jacket and leaving his glasses on the table. “Holy shit, that took so long it’s almost 12”

“Yes…” Nines said, realizing his sleep depravation and its effects. “You need to go to sleep, I’ll drive you home”

“I thought you needed to shower, don’t bother” The man said, standing up of his desk and turning around to see who was left, finding absolute no one in there, besides the first responders on the other side of the building. “I’m going to drive after a cup of coffee” He sat down on the table, Nines looking at him, seeing his tired eyes struggling to open up properly.

“Caffeine is terrible at this time of the night” Gavin nodded, oblivious to it. “So?”

“You really want to drive me home?” Nines didn’t say anything, but nodded in response. “Whatever, a free uber driver is always good news”

“Don’t waste your luck, Detective” He heard. “There’s always a price to pay”

The ride was quiet. At this time of the night, not a lot of people were up, night life was visible at 2 am or so, at this point, good boys were at home, and bad boys were getting ready to go visit town. Gavin, however, was up every hour of the day, so he was in between these categories.

The car stopped, Gavin got out and Nines did so too. Accompanying Gavin to the door of the building, he handed over his keys on his hands, the man saving them on his pockets, opening the door for a moment, looking back at the blue-eyed android standing there, looking at him, expecting something.

They were both, waiting for something.

Gavin looked at Nines’ eyes for some time, gaining enough courage to acknowledge the situation and try to fix it, however, the other one didn’t believe the street was a good place to talk about nothing.

“Don’t” Nines mumbled, Gavin looking away, pressing his lips tense. “We can talk if you want to, but inside”

“Get in”

The door closed.

Both men welcomed themselves at the old dirty apartment of Gavin, Nines sitting down on the sofa, saying hi to his cat Gris who was sleeping hiding in an old box despite having her own bed. Gavin sat down next to him, grabbing a cup of water for the occasion. “So” Gavin said, looking at Nines’ eyes staring at him already. “How do you start this kind of conversation?” Pressing his hair with his hand, looking down on the floor leaving the water on the table in the middle of the room, Gavin looked troubled and disappointed. One expression Nines wanted to read better.

“I already said I understand you were drunk” Gavin nodded. “You know exactly what I’m trying to talk about, not that night in particular If I’m being honest”

“What exactly do you want to discuss? What part of the night?” The look on Nines’ eyes screamed a big _shut up and acknowledge it,_ but Gavin’s social skills were as bad as they were mildly sober when tired. “I’m serious! I’m trying to get somewhere here, tell me what bothers you and then we can talk”

“You weren’t _that_ drunk two days ago, weren’t you?” Silence, Nines tried his best to hide his anger. “You came to my apartment, acted drunk, and—”

“I was drunk” The man corrected his partner, taking a sip of water. “I really was”

“Gavin, I’m a god damn android, I can tell if someone is under the influence of alcohol, and you weren’t, not enough” Gavin stood up and looked back at the window, still listening to what Nines had to say, trying to bury his embarrassment down. “You came to find me; you came to ask for one thing”

“Why are you blaming me?” But one weak spot of his, was false accusations. “You say your shit like I was the one who forced you to do anything, you were the one who accepted”

“I want it to stop” Gavin’s fists hide on his jacket, closing his eyes for a moment. “This and everything, I don’t like casual encounter—”

“Oh, you are kidding me!” He turned his back and finally, yelled his soul out to blue eyed man, who didn’t hesitate to stand up immediately. “The first night I was drunk, yes, but you weren’t! That night I kissed you and you kissed me back, Nines!” Screamed Gavin, Nines trying to interrupt him but stopping by what could be, shame. “You _undress_ me! I didn’t take my clothes off by myself, I was fucking _drunk!”_

“You told me it was a stupid mistake and then came look for me two days later!” The LED of the android in front of him turned bright red, Gavin stepping back for a moment, scared of what he could do angry. Not fearing death, but fearing a sound comply again and eviction. “I’m not a tool, Gavin, you can’t play with me just because you’re feeling horny”

One thing, however, Gavin despite about Nines, was his “stupid” hypocrisy in his best effort of maintaining dignity _. “Don’t you dare”_ For what he could do, was admit what he wanted. “ _To act stupid with me”_ For what Nines could do, was lie to his face.

Gavin approached the black-haired man and grabbed his white jacket tight, putting him closer to his lips, not reaching it, but tempting him. “I could be a burden to society, but I’m not a liar, two days ago, I was drunk, but _I wanted you,_ and I told you I needed you, what did you do, Nines?” The hands of the android reached for the hands of Gavin, attempting to take them off him, but struggling for some seconds until Gavin gave in and let him go. “You _wanted me_ just as bad as _I wanted you_ that night, with the big difference of me accepting my fucking _mistakes or desires_ and apologizing, but you?” A bright blue light was glowing through Nines’ eyes, his way of showing high stress levels, or intense emotions. Eyes that Gavin knew perfectly well. “You’re playing the victim here, and you know what? I won’t stand your shit, I won’t let you play your little game, I’m done”

“You say that after trying to kiss me”

“I wanted to show you how honest you are with yourself and me” Gavin said. “You are the one trusting his new dick on my ass, not vice versa”

“Gavin” Nines called, interrupting him. “Stop”

“I didn’t force you to do anything, when you opened the door and I told you I wanted you, you didn’t hesitate and let me in, _you_ let the door open for me”

“And that was the fucking last time, you fucking animal” Nines said, turning his back on him and walking to the door, Gavin following his every move. “Try act stupid with me one more time, and I’ll fucking kick your ass” He whispered right in Gavin’s face, he, on the other hand, winked charmingly at him, smiling. “Goodnight”

“Bye” The door closed, and the man with the tired expression collapsed on the floor, grabbing his head with both hands and laying his face on the door, thinking to himself just how badly he wanted to really talk things out with Nines, and how poor his social skills were. “That motherfucker be playing victim when he’s the one fucking _me”_

Thinking to himself, he heard the door of the building open and assumed Nines left.

“Jesus Christ” He mumbled. “What the fuck?”

On the other side, however, a blue-eyed android and his red LED were thinking something similar. “Why did I do that?” He asked to himself, walking on the lonely street, waiting for something to click on his head. “How are we supposed to work together now? It’s all fucked”


	2. Body talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they fail to communicate, their bodies know exactly what to say.

The next day, the police department welcomed two men freshly showered and trying their best to act natural. The case was showing good progress, and both were driving places all the time, keeping the ride as quiet as possible to avoid fighting. It was a mutual understanding of “fucking it up”, and trying to fix it the only way they knew. Not talking about it.

Gavin noted Nines’ blue cardigan and couldn’t stop staring at it. Thinking to himself how handsome the man looked, he couldn’t help but desire him. Wishing a little bit of honesty, knowing exactly what they both wanted, or at least, what he wanted.

Since the day they met, there was something about Nines’ whole persona that attracted Gavin like a strange force he couldn’t fight. The way the man talked and acted was methodical and rational, not mentioning his fighting skills, all about him made Gavin think “Well, that’s not so bad”.

The idea of having an android as a partner struck him the wrong way at the beginning, but Nines’ personality made it impossible to fight him. Unlike Connor, whose charming and goofy persona was, for some reason, in Gavin’s eyes, weaker, Nines had an enormous dominant aura. One, Gavin couldn’t help but feel intrigued for.

The dark brown-haired man knew, when the late shifts started to happened, that something started to click in his head. Closing the distance, every night. A call. A little voice who mumbled, clear enough, that he wanted to taste him. 

On the other hand, the android knew the stares increased, every time he turned his back on him, he found Gavin looking, almost preying.

Gavin admitted to himself, he _desired_ him. Knowing their relationship couldn’t be more than partner, an ephemeral thought crossed his mind. His best quality of the man whose hair always smells like nicotine, was to act on instinct.

And act on instinct he did.

“Where are you going on recess?” When Nines’ eyes met his, he knew he wasn’t as calm as he pretended to be. “Mhm?”

“I’m going with Connor, I think”

“I thought Connor was having lunch with Tina” His partner rolled his eyes and nodded, almost remembering it. “I have something to show you on the big screen, that’s why I’m asking” Gavin felt the need of clarifying that, and the android nodded in response.

Parking outside the police department, both left the car and walked in silence towards the big screen room. A solitary 8 chairs one table room, with, like the name indicates, a big screen in front of them.

Gavin connected his USB onto the computer, projecting some images to the crime scene that they were working on. Nines closed the door, one that locked from the inside. Sitting down, Nines looked at his partner’s presentation, listening carefully on what he was trying to decipher.

Even then, every time their eyes met, a single thought crossed both of their minds.

One night, one expression.

Blue bright eyes glowing.

The taste of his flesh.

Trying to fight the thought, Nines ended up turning his LED orange, confusing Gavin for one second but not acknowledging it.

“And so, there’s one single knife missing from their house, they killed the man in their house not somewhere else, what I don’t understand is how on earth there’s no blood of the husband in there”

“It could also be a false lead, they taking a knife on purpose for you to believe that they killed him there, at this point I’m almost positive the husband of the sister-in-law had sexual relationships with the wife, this is a passion crime without a doubt”

Gavin nodded sitting down on the table, resting his same old jacket on the chair next to him, looking at the pictures, analyzing every bit of it. For some minutes, the silence was bearable, until, well, it wasn’t.

“They’re examining their house today, so I’m pretty positive we’ll find something useful” Said Gavin, trying to break the ice. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m done doing my research until new information is provided, so I think I’m going to assist the forensic team if possible” Gavin stood up and turned his back to Nines, grabbing his waist and screeching a little. Making him stare. Turning off the screen, taking off his USB, Gavin felt something consuming him from behind. “What you looking at?” He let out. “Is my bad taste in fashion a tragedy for you?”

“It really is” Nines said, smiling pleased by the man’s response. “Ever thought about changing a little bit of the same nasty colors?”

“Nasty?” He approached him, taking his jacket to the table, in front of Nines. Leaning on the chair next to his partner, their eyes met again. “I like warm colors, they fit me well”

“They are not warm, they are dead” A chuckled, a single smirk. Nines’ LED turned yellow for a moment. “But yeah, they _fit_ you well”

“Oh, do they?” On instinct, alone with his thoughts, Gavin wanted to respect him, as much as he wanted to taste him, debating whenever Nines’ signals were enough to go, remembering what he said yesterday. Looking down on Nines’ lips, he did the same.

After all, the anger that Gavin felt was because of Nines’ effort of keeping his dignity. Of pretending he wasn’t like him. Pretending he knew better than him. That’s what pissed him off.

Leaning closer to Gavin, the man didn’t move at all. Since, if something were to happen, he needed Nines to be the one starting it. The best satisfaction he could get, was his acceptance of his own hypocrisy.

He didn’t rush anything, Nines lean in and slowly, almost hesitant, kissed the man who he said, didn’t want to do anything anymore. Gavin’s hand reached his shoulders and fast enough, Nines stood up grabbing the man’s waist like an urge he needed to satisfy. Sitting on the table, Gavin’s hands started to get closer to the lower part of the other’s body. A single smirk, one Nines could even imagine while kissing him, pissed him off.

Devouring Gavin’s lips, bites of every kind were laid on his neck, feeling his tongue covering every part of his skin, making him hide on his shoulder, almost trying to protect himself from showing that expression on his face to the man in front of him. Nines’ knew that, and wanted to show him, that even if he knew what he said, Gavin’s definition of mistake rubbed him the wrong way. Because such expression couldn’t be a mistake.

Their lips met again and they danced in each other’s mouths. Wanting to taste _everything,_ wanting to have _all of it._ For all Gavin knew was he wanted him, and Nines movements could lead him to think he did as well. Nines’ hands went from grabbing his hair, to finding the ends of his shirt, taking it off slowly, goosebumps travelled all over Gavin’s body, feeling his fingers touch slightly his back while taking it off. Almost enjoying the progress even if his eyes were closed, Nines was savoring the kiss like one would do after being starved for days.

It had been only one day of not having each other, and Nines’ mood was fatal. Even if he hated to admit it, having sex with Gavin was _extremely_ pleasant. Enough to calm him down.

Right when Gavin fingers attempted to unzip Nines’ pants, a strong noise came from the hall making them gasp of air, almost terrified of whoever could attempt to open the door and realized it was “occupied”. Flying off each other, Gavin attempted to stand up but failed miserably, feeling his legs weak from all the sensations over him. Falling on the chair, he sat down almost pretending to be sleeping on the table. Grabbing his shirt and put it on as fast as he could. 

Sure enough, a single knock was heard on the door, and Nines rushed to open the door, meeting a couple of detectives who also needed the big screen room. The team left, Gavin taking his jacket to his waist in his best effort of hiding a painful boner.

In silence, Gavin met Nines’ eyes and guide him to the restrooms.

Not saying a thing, they both were in a mutual understanding that lasted enough for them to lock themselves in a restroom and take off Gavin’s pants, Nines’ preparing himself to do what they both desired. It didn’t take long, when Gavin felt the sensation of being penetrated, Nines knew he needed to cover his mouth. For the next minutes, Gavin’s tears fell to the floor, and Nines’ bright blue eyes glowed on his back.

The way Gavin’s muscles tensed was marvelous to Nines, admiring every bit of his body and how with every trust, a part of his body reacted. He couldn’t get enough of it, he wanted to explore every single reaction of the man painfully trying to suffocate his moans. 

Thankfully, since it was lunch time, no one was around in the restrooms.

Gavin’s hands held his body as best as he could on the wall, leaning his face towards Nines, attempting to make eye contact, noticing the lights that came out of his eyes. When he noticed Gavin’s efforts, he moved him and held him on his arms, his legs falling to the sides, with Nines pressing him onto the wall, their lips met as soon as Nines managed to hold him properly and move him up and down.

Hypnotic, almost speechless by this android’s face, Gavin couldn’t help but bite onto his neck and suffocate another big moan. Coming soon after.

And, when that happened, Nines felt the shivers coming down to him, closing his eyes, biting the man’s shoulder as strong as he could, almost marking him. Gavin’s drowned cries made Nines inevitable smile. As a sign of power. A sign of ownership.

The now, dirty wall and floor needed to be cleaned, and Nines helped Gavin clean himself before sending him off. At this point, no words were shared, nothing at all. Just mutual understanding of each other’s desires. Instincts.

When Gavin left the restrooms, he noticed a few people had come already from recess, most of them people he didn’t know that well, so he didn’t bother at all of worrying about what happened and if someone heard them. Sitting on his desk, feeling his waist ache a little, he screeched his back and turned on his computer.

After a while, Nines joined him, and sharing a look, they both couldn’t help but smile.

The day came to an end, and when night time arrived, the late shift, purposely made by Gavin, was an omen of what he hated the most.

Remorse.

“Aren’t you going to sleep? You look wasted” Said Nines, breaking the silence of the whole day after having sex. Gavin nodded and screech his back, looking at the blue-eyed android sitting in the desk next to him.

“I’m just tired” The man said, sighing looking at the time on his computer. “You’re way too energetic”

“Ah” Gavin looked at him, expecting a comical response. “I’m going home”

“Wow, not uber driver this time?” Nines didn’t say anything, not even acknowledge the man. That was enough for Gavin to read between lines and realize, yet again. “Oh, not again”

“What?”

“Are you really regretting it?” For a moment, Nines’ LED turned orange and then went back to blue. Gavin stood up packing his things on his pockets, knowing god damn well how everything will turn out again.

“Well, I said I didn’t want to—”

“I’m going home” Interrupted Gavin, mad at this guy’s words. “You’re inconsistent as fuck”

“Weren’t you the one who said it was a mistake?” Their eyes met for a moment, Gavin biting his lips trying to not slap his pretty face. He approached Nines, enough for him to step back a little on his moving chair.

“You know what? Fuck that shit” He whispered, leaning in on his face, close enough for Nines’ to feel his breath. “Mistake or not, I wanted it, I don’t know why you are a making such a big deal about it”

“Because I’m not like you”

“And, how am I?”

Silence, Nines didn’t know the answer to that.

“A slut? You think I’m easy and you are not?”

“What?”

“Goodnight” The man said, rolling his eyes and going back to his desk. 

He turned off his computer and put on his jacket, Nines staring at the bite mark that was left on his collarbone, he realized he couldn’t help but feel remorseful after a while. When his head was cold, his heart was burning. From the things he couldn’t say to the man that was now leaving the building, a knot was formed on his throat. Words that he needed to spill but didn’t know why, or how.

Turning off his computer, Nines stood up as fast as he could and followed the man’s path.

His LED turning yellow, and then becoming orange again. When he crossed the exit, he realized his car was gone, and closing his eyes, he wished he knew how to face him. The courage he had to curse him, he didn’t have to be honest with himself or him.

“God— Fuck” He let out, defeated, looking down on the floor, seeing the streets of Detroit full of cars that were not Gavin’s. “Those weren’t my words, those were yours”

In a way, Nines’ knew he fucked up big time, he realized the one who started was him and not Gavin. Still, he couldn’t help but notice Gavin’s eyes, the look of temptation and seduction that he wanted Nines to feel. Like a drug, he felt no control over his body. It wanted what it wanted, and his mind, even if remorseful, wasn’t putting much resistance.

“Connor?” Nines said, calling his older brother. “Are you in your house?” Leaning in the wall of the building, he waited there until a taxi arrived and went to his place.

Nines knew something didn’t add up to his logic. If he didn’t want him like he said he did, he wouldn’t have done that in the first place. Nines knew better, yes, in a sense he knew he was inconsistent and could be giving Gavin a confusing message. On the other hand, he couldn’t decipher why he couldn’t control himself around that man.

When he arrived, he looked up seeing the sky turning grey, expecting what could be a storm, he figured he had to spend a lot of time in Connor’s place until the rain ceased. Which wasn’t a problem considering the situation was hard enough for him to comprehend, he might need a little bit more time to explain himself.

“Is this about Gavin?” Said Connor once he opened his door, and Nines nodded. “I figured”

“Is not that difficult to tell” He came in and sat down in the living room, taking off his white jacket and looking at the ceiling, defeated. “I’m more confused than I was before about this whole dynamic”

“Dynamic of sex…?” Nines nodded. “How can you find time to do such things?”

“I don’t know” The younger one said, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “That’s not the problem here”

“Right, I’m sorry” Connor said, offering Nines a blanket and he accepted it right away, covering himself with it. Not for the sake of warmness, but for the sake of soft material covering his body. “Was you participant of the… situation? Or were you forced to do anything?”

“I started it”

“ _Nines_ ” Called out Connor, almost scolding him. “What is wrong?”

“I wanted to do it” He finally let out, what he couldn’t say to Gavin face to face. “I, for some reason, missed the interaction with him, and the cold rude dynamic of ours these days have been really stressful, sexual relationships are really good to ease the pain”

“Or worsened your relationship with him” He said.

“I felt good after that” Nines admitted, thinking back at what was on his head at the time. “I really felt satisfied… I thought it was okay because it felt nice” Connor’s eyes were trying to look at something to distract himself from the image of his brother having sex with the one detective he despite. “But when we were left alone, at night, I started to feel mortified”

“How?”

“I don’t know… It was like, remorse of doing something wrong, or more like, I felt used”

“Didn’t you say you started it?” He nodded. “How are you being used?”

“It could be his face when he realizes he has me, I fucking hate that feeling” The older one couldn’t help but feel confused. “Gavin feeling like he has me and I can’t say no”

“You really can’t” Connor affirmed, and Nines stared at him, hesitant to throw a tantrum. “You told me you were going to put a stop to all of this two days ago, what changed?”

“I don’t know, I told him I wanted all of this to stop”

“Why?”

“Because—” That’s when he found himself lost. “I’m not like him”

“And, how is he?”

Thinking to some minutes ago, the same question, the same expression, everything he wanted to say to Gavin, he could let out with Connor. He knew he wouldn’t judge him, if anything, he would help him understand. But it was a barrier he couldn’t break, something in his head that didn’t allow him to admit it.

“I don’t know” To admit the ugly truth. “He says I think he’s a slut or he’s easy”

“No, he’s not, he chooses you” Said Connor, almost defending Gavin. “As far as I’m concerned, Gavin is not the type of guy who is… sleeping with everyone, every day” Nines nodded, thinking to himself the same. “Does he?”

“I don’t think so” Stuck in that sentence. “He chooses me?”

“He did” Connor said. “See… I was thinking…” Nines looked at his brother, waiting for some clarity “Have you ever considered that… the reason why you were so upset about Gavin saying it was a mistake and blamed him for… well, come look for you, could be that you were expecting something more?”

“Did Hank tell you that?”

“No!”

“He did”

“No!”

“Anyway” Nines said, laying down on the couch, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. “What could I be expecting? I already had sex with him”

“It sounded like… you were mad that he saw you as a mistake, when you really wanted to… well… have him?” Pause. “You really like him”

“I like him” Nines admitted, not giving it more thought. “I like his body”

“No, yo—” Connor sighed and closed his eyes, covering now his face with his hands. “You like him romantically, not physically”

“Ah” He said, nodding in understanding. “No, not possible”

_“What?”_

_“Oh, come on”_ He let out, chuckling by the idea. “The guy lives in a ditch, is a bitch, doesn’t have fashion sense at all, and smells like nicotine all the time”

“So?”

“He’s a bonehead, has an attitude every time when someone dares to say a thing to him, and for being a detective, he talks like a high schooler picking a bone with his classmates”

“Nines” Connor interrupted. “I’m not saying Gavin is trash, he is” For some reason, that made Nines giggled. “But you know… you are both pretty similar”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“That, exactly that” Nines’ silence was useful enough for him to realize he sounded just like Gavin when upset. “Everyone thinks you are both the same coin but different sizes, at the end, you have both the same value”

“That’s an odd metaphor” Connor rolled his eyes, but Nines didn’t say anything more. He just nodded in understanding, and Connor seemed pleased.

“You know… if you ever end up realizing you like him romantically; I would support you” The older one said. “Even if I think you have awful taste in men, I’m okay knowing that you feel better now”

“You say that as if I already admitted to liking him” Nines refuted. “I don’t like him, if anything, I hate the way he thinks he is in control over here”

“Well, he sort of is…” Nines frowned, and Connor shut his mouth right away.

“What?” But gain courage to continue.

“Just look at you, you’re over here thinking what you could do to fix things, I doubt he is doing something for your relationship”

“We are not dating”

“You are sleeping together, that’s a connection” Connor stated, matter of fact. “Whenever you like it or not, you are trying to make peace with him, but you are not willing to admit that the reason of your remorse is your obsession with dignity and pride”

“Pride” Mumbled Nines, frowning hard giving it thought. “I just don’t see us holding hands and giving each other kisses in the cheek, calling us pet names and smiling like idiots”

“For someone who doesn’t think about that, you have all of that pretty clear” Nines closed his eyes, annoyed. “Look, I don’t judge your decisions, but I don’t think Gavin has enough patience for you to continue denying you like what you do, at least be honest with him about that” He looked at his brother, and for a moment, the idea ringed a bell in his head.

This idea of possession, of some kind, he liked it.

“But I’ve been an inconsistent idiot, besides, I still don’t know how to get over the remorse that comes at the end”

“Just do what you want to do” Connor said, expecting something in particular. “When the time comes, and you feel that remorse, instead of talking, do what your head wants to do, whatever feels right”

“What if slapping his face feels right?”

“Okay, no, please don’t murder him” Nines chuckled again, and rolled over with the blanket to the other side of the sofa, turning his back on his brother. “You know what I’m saying”

“Attempting to understand my actions first and then turning them into words?” Connor agreed. “Well, I tend to understand my body better, I think that could work”

“I’m not saying have more sex with him when you feel remorse” But Nines didn’t understand anything besides that. “Oh my— are you an _animal?”_

“What?!” Connor’s body fell onto the sofa, defeated. “You told me to do what my head tells me to do, be more specific!”

“Just—” In the end, Connor’s intentions were all misinterpreted. “Do whatever you want, but use your actions, not your words, then you might understand your heart better”


	3. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decides to distance himself from Nines. He, on the other hand, can't stand that.

It had been three days after that, and Nines was even more confused as to what was happening between the two of them. Every time he tried to follow Connor’s advice, Gavin would find a way to cut it out and escape. The late shifts were over, as soon as it hit 9pm, Gavin’s things were all set and done, and he was out. No late nights in the bar, only lonely stays in the department expecting something to happen.

While this was normal for everyone, Nines couldn’t tell what was wrong anymore. He thought Gavin’s tempting habits wouldn’t stop no matter what. Because the look on his face was one that screamed dominance, and he knew he loved it. But the starvation of touch was enormous. Not greetings, not handshakes, not anything.

Almost as if, _nothing ever happened_.

He needed, once again, to use his words to solve things, and like Connor said, Nines is terrible at being honest and using his words to communicate.

The thought of not having each other affected them in different ways. For Gavin, the smell of nicotine was now unbearable. He would be smoking twice the number of cigarettes he did before. And his attitude wasn’t as aggressive as it used to be, he seemed calmer and lost at the same time. For Nines, however…

“What the fuck is wrong with me” Every time he was left alone with Gavin in some place, the urge increased. The urge of making him his. Every move, the way Gavin’s neck invited him to bend over and bite him. The way his waist looked when he screeches on his desk, sitting down on it, making Nines stare at the figure.

Gavin knew. And Nines was mortified.

They were out that afternoon, giving the last details of the case to the forensic team and the lawyers, the case expecting trial in a month or two. Gavin was signing some documents and Nines was standing in the door, looking through the window of the building people and the cars passing by. For a moment, he looked back and saw Gavin’s hand passing through his hair, he seemed stressed, but weirdly enough, he was calmer than usual as well.

“There you go” The man said, giving the documents to the doctor, who checked it all in case something was missing, but ended up thanking him and saying goodbye.

Leaving the building, Gavin looked at his phone and answered a call. Nines couldn’t help but overhear.

“Yeah, I’m out at 9” He said, Nines entering the car and closing the door, still, hearing the conversation thanks to Gavin’s window being rolled down. “I don’t think so, why?”

A stare, attention, he knew he had them. Those blue eyes looking at him, consuming him with thoughts. Gavin couldn’t help it. He smiled pleased. Very pleased. “I’ll pick you up at 10, okay?” Because he knew how to communicate with Nines best. “Alright, _cya”_ He knew how to corrupt this android’s morals.

And false definition of dignity.

“Let’s go” Gavin said, entering the car and leaving his phone in the middle of them, turning it on and driving to the department. Not looking at Nines at all, he felt this overwhelming energy coming out of him.

The blue sky started to turn gray, and the night welcomed both of them. “What time is it?” Gavin asked, and Nines mumbled, almost unaidable. “7 pm” Gavin frowned, asking again and Nines, with a strong voice, almost aggressive, yelled. “7pm, bonehead!”

“Oh, there it is!” Said Gavin, looking at Nines, smirking like a fox. “It’s been so long since you called me names”

“Whatever” He couldn’t help it. His words weren’t as useful as he wanted them to be. “You miss being called a bitch?”

“Not really” Gavin admitted, stopping at a red light. “More like, I missed seeing your stupid face annoyed by yourself”

“You are the one who annoys me” The giggle of the man pissed him off, rolling his eyes and looking through the window. “See?”

“No, Nines, you’ve been so stressed lately, and it isn’t because of me, because I’m not doing anything”

“That’s why I’m stressed” The red light disappear, and the car started moving again.

“Oh, what?” Asked Gavin, and Nines found himself in a tricky situation again. “Were you expecting me to do something?”

“No” Lies. “I’m never expecting something from you, which always ends up amazing me at how much you can disappoint me”

“You know, I think you have a problem with me, and I know perfectly well what is it”

“Surprise me”

“You want me as an excuse of doing what you want to do” He let out, turning into a dark street. “You want the fucking excuse to fucking be honest with yourself”

“What do you know, honestly?” Said the android, losing his mind over the nonsense he thought was Gavin’s whole thought process. “I had a plan, you decided by yourself to act like you didn’t know me”

“I didn’t ignore you, I just decided to act like we did before all of this started” Gavin stated. “If someone tried to fix things it was me, you told me you want it to stop, didn’t you?” In the dark, a blue bright light was starting to be seen. Not for Gavin yet, but Nines knew he needed to calm down before it was too late. “Well, I stopped _everything_ , because you are just the _fucking victim_ of this sexual animal _beast,_ that you despite so m—”

Right when Gavin stopped at a red light, the lights coming out of Nines were visible enough for him to shut up immediately and felt shivers coming down his body. He had never seen Nines glow like this, his eyes, LED, hands were glowing so much everyone else noticed it. _“F—_ Nines, control your fucking Christmas tree!” Gavin thought to himself, that he didn’t want to make a scene coming to the police station like this, so he parked in a dark alley for him to calm down and continue his ride to the department.

“Are you ok?” Asked Gavin, but there was no response. “Look, I’m sorry if I said too much, but your attitude last week annoyed me enough and I wanted to teach you a less—”

The hands of Nines touched the car and turn it off, making the lights going out and suddenly, that alley was completely dark.

Dark enough.

He opened the door and left Gavin in there, making him nervous of the recklessness and more than anything, conscious of the things he said. “Hey! I’m talking to you” Said the man, approaching Nines. “You were being a bitch with me and making me feel guilty for the shit _that you do_ , how else was I supposed to react? I gave you what you wanted, I stopped, so why are you throwing a tantrum now!?”

The lights were disappearing, and, for a moment, Nines mind was clear enough. He knew what he wanted. He knew how to communicate with him. A smile was draw on his face, realizing that no one was there, in that dark alley, where boxes of some kind were covering the view of the car. The building had no single light on, which could make him think it was abandoned. He looked back at Gavin, he stopping when their eyes met, making him sighed in relief. “Good, you are not a Christmas tree anymore”

“You know” He said, looking at the car behind him. “You’re right, you did teach me a lesson”

“Ok, good, you are going to stop being an incongruent little kid?”

“Even better” For the universal language being _love,_ he knew just how much he could trust his body right now. “You want me to be honest with you? Real honest with you?”

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted from the start” Nines nodded, extremely passive aggressive, Gavin expecting some kind of bullshit already by his tone of voice. “So, go ahead, I’m listening” Said the man, taking his hands to his waist, standing up straight.

 _“I fucking hate your guts”_ Nines let out, Gavin rolling his eyes, already prepared for that. “I’m so fucking sick of the way you act, like nothing ever bothers you, like _I don’t mean anything to you_ ” But in that moment, something struck Gavin’s head like a needle, the emotion in Nines’ eyes… he wanted to see how it looked like right now. “Staying late nights to get closer to me, guide me and intoxicate me with your desires, kiss me like I won’t reject you, touch me like you know I won’t escape you, you know perfectly well what you do when you look at me with _those eyes_ , when you try to catch my gaze and make me look at you, only _you”_

“Are you blaming me for your own desires?”

“I’m making you responsible”

The hands of Nines reached Gavin’s waist, almost like one would hold their last wish on earth, he put him closer enough to devour his lips. What could be his best effort of communication, Nines’ head melted completely when he felt that familiar sensation again. Gavin’s hands tried for a split second, to run away. To escape his embrace, but soon enough, when his hands felt the muscles of the man who desired him so badly, he relaxed immediately.

If the honesty Nines had was this, he was willing to listen.

The warm sensation of this man’s heat intoxicated Nines all over again. Biting his lips and dancing with his tongue inside his mouth. Gavin’s pants touched the car and felt how, like he was starving, recklessly, Nines bite his neck, leaving obvious marks on it. Ones that he couldn’t stop feeling being licked.

It was a familiar sensation of intoxication and never getting enough.

“Is this the language you know?” Said Gavin, breaking the intense and almost needy kiss. “Sex?”

“Do I have to say it?” He asked. “What do you think? Is this what you want?”

“What _I want?”_ Gavin knew this was his way of excusing himself of the consequences of tomorrow, so he needed to make it clear. “Nines, we are not doing this again, not you excusing yourself with me for you to feel remorse later, if you want me you need to tell me what the fuck is happening”

“What do you mean?” Gavin step back and hide his boner with his shirt, looking up at Nines’ face.

“You said you hated my guts but you are over here kissing me, so what the fuck?”

“I don’t know!” He admitted, pissed at himself and extremely confused. One look that Gavin couldn’t describe. “I don’t know, okay? I fucking hate you sometimes but when you act like that you make me feel sick to my stomach and _it fucking hurts”_

“It hurts?”

“I want you” Finally, he let out. “I really want you; I can’t promise you that I won’t feel remorse later, but I can promise you I won’t bother you for it”

“We can have that” Gavin offered, whispering and thinking to himself what could possibly be happening inside of Nines’ head, but not wanting to jump into conclusion because, believe it or not, he didn’t want to deal with _that._ “You can have me, we can have these kinds of encounters sometimes, that doesn’t make you a slut or an easy bitch like you probably think”

“I’ve never once thought that” Nines said. “Never”

“Good” The man admitted, looking back to the streets and realizing it was probably about to be 8pm. “So… are we good? With what we have?”

“We are” Those words stuck on his mind for a moment, almost as if, he knew, he was lying. “I’m sorry for— well, you know”

“It doesn’t bother me” Admitted Gavin, trying not to laugh. “If I’m being honest, I was losing my nerves every time you came in with the god damn black leather jacket, I wanted to fuck you over”

“In any case, it would be me fucking y—” A smack on his head was enough for Nines to laugh and let it be. “Whatever”

“We have to go back; we’ll finish this later”

“Later when?”

“Pff—” He couldn’t help but laugh at this new side of Nines, one that was as honest as his body could ever be. _“Later,_ I have plans tonight”

“Yeah, I noticed” Said Nines, entering the car with Gavin, looking at him for a response or maybe more information. “Anyway” But realized he was getting nothing. “Let’s go”

“You turned off the fucking car with your hands, what the fuck?”

It was some sort of peace, mental peace that Gavin knew wouldn’t last too long. There was this idea, like a whisper on his ear that made him lose stability every time he tried not to lie. Because, for instance, he _loved_ the feeling of having Nines, on the other hand, Nines’ words were telling him a whole different story.

One that he wasn’t ready to face.


	4. The taste of the fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes on a date and ends up in Nines' place.

At night, Gavin was trying to talk to this girl. Thinking to himself that he wasn’t that interested in her, but this date had been prolonged for long enough, he couldn’t refuse this night.

After the conversation, Nines left right to his apartment, and he went to take a shower and drive to her house, pick her up and eat dinner at a centrical bar. He knew, she was head over hells for him, ever since they met in a party throw by the police department, this girl had been trying to contact him and finally, he did.

The dinner was alright, drunk enough to find anything funny they were having a good time. Talking about job, their school lives, and friends they have known in the way, Gavin felt strangely nostalgic. The life before his job was chaotic, and, in the middle of this storm, he felt at ease. Because there was nothing he couldn’t handle.

“And, are you seeing somebody right now?” Until that question was asked, making him choke on his drink and the girl rushed to help him cough properly, he realized how defensive his mindset was. “Holy shit— you ok?”

“I am, sorry” He apologized, helping himself breath normally. “Ah, it’s complicated…” The girl, whose name was Mia, lean on the bar and looked at him for eye contact, Gavin however, focused on his drink. “I have been single for a long time, but recently there’s this person… that I find interesting”

“Oh, I didn’t know there was someone”

“It’s not like we are dating” Gavin said, correcting the narrative. “I can’t really date anyone at the moment…”

“Why?”

“I’m—” His eyes got teary pretty quickly, realizing the alcohol must have had an effect on his emotions, he felt vulnerable all of a sudden. Coughing, he tried to suffocate the urge of crying. “Heartbroken for a long time ago”

“What happened?” Said Mia, rubbing his back, consoling him. “Did you lose someone?”

“No, I can’t trust no one because an idiot fucking tear me to pieces” She nodded, understanding his position. “I get really jealous and possessive, it’s some fucked up shit, that’s why I avoid dating anyone”

“Everyone is jealous and possessive at some extent” Mia said, finishing her drink and asking for one more. Gavin looking at her for wisdom all of sudden made her feel strangely good. “You know, being heartbroken will always affect the way you see love, but you have to remember, even if you dated a dick, that doesn’t mean everyone will be a dick”

“The problem is…” The drink was delivered and Mia thanked the barista. “I am the dick now”

“It’s relative” Gavin knew the alcohol made the conversation nonsense, so he take everything she said with a grant of salt. “You have to try, maybe it’s not the right person and that’s why you don’t feel that connection, you know?” She said, laying her hand on his leg, making him aware of her. “You have to find a new start Gavin, you’re always stuck in the same rock, you gotta push harder”

“To what?”

“What you really want of course, act on instincts” She suggested, and he rolled his eyes, looking at her drink and counting how many she had this night, trying to find an excuse of her behavior. “For example,” He looked at her for a moment to only feel her lips tasting his.

He didn’t move, he let it happened and focused on one thing. _“She is a terrible kisser”_ He thought. _“Or am I thinking of someone else right now?”_

_Am I thinking of you again?_

In his head, the music was loud enough for him to not hear a single thing. The lighting of red and purple covered everyone in what appeared to be a lucid dream. Where there were, he and him. The taste of her lips turned, slowly, on his mind, to the familiar taste and texture of the man he was desperately in need.

Feeling her hand going closer to his zip, one single memory came to his head, _that night._

Gavin was intoxicated, it was Tina’s birthday but everyone was already wasted enough and tired to continue. Little by little, everyone left. Gavin, however, felt this euphoria consuming him. The lights, the pink and purple that made him dizzy, left him to only focused on one thing. The desire that had been growing for months, ever since Nines worked with him. Those blue eyes that haunt him, not scaring him, but luring him. In that sofa, Gavin approached the man and whispered on his ear one damned wished.

_“Can you fuck me?”_

He touched his face, slowly, leaning in and kissing him with the hunger of months. Wanting to explore every part of his body, he whispered, again. “Follow me”

And so on, they ended up at Gavin’s place. Not giving one single fuck about the time, about the conditions of both men. Gavin’s intoxication made him courageous enough to ask for what he wanted the most. Nines’ instability made him weaker than ever. On his bed, he remembered the lights coming out of his eyes. Those blue ocean eyes that captivated him and made him drown. Not wanting to ever come back, he had those memories waking up the hidden part of his soul that he very much wanted to bury.

He couldn’t remember much of that night; not about what Nines was saying. One thing, though, he would never forget, were the sounds that his man was making. One beautiful symphony he couldn’t stop repeating.

Mia grabbed his hand and took him to his car, paying and almost running away with a present, that being the intoxicated man. Gavin’s head was dizzy and aching. He didn’t know how much alcohol he drank, but was sure that it was more than enough. Probably the same amount of _that_ night. He looked up and saw Mia opening the door, making him go into the backseat and sitting on top of him. Taking off his leather jacket, her hands were exploring his body just the same way he did to Nines.

With his eyes closed, he pictured what he wanted to feel. His hands reached for her waist, he noticed the big difference and started to realize… this isn’t what he needed.

“Hey” Gavin interrupted, looking at Mia’s lost expression of lust. “I— I can’t do this”

“What? Why?” She asked him, still sitting on top of him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m too drunk and I don’t like this”

“You don’t like me”

“I don’t”

“Right”

The night welcomed rain, and giving the time of 2am, Gavin decided to leave his car there and not drive, he was too drunk to do anything at all so he called a taxi.

He saw Mia leaving on foot from the bar, and waited until she took a taxi on the other side of the street for him take his. Nothing came to his mind apart from one direction, one that the taxi took him to. He walked the best as he could and ringed on the apartment. Waiting for some more minutes, Nines opened the door to see him completely wasted, a disaster.

“Why does this sound familiar?”

“Hey” He said. “I need you”

There was something different in Gavin’s head. One critical thought that reminded him of the obvious. “You’re going to sleep” The desire of possession started to turned on him, seeing Nines made him realize he wasn’t his, only when they had sex there was a connection, and he hated having only that.

He needed more.

But couldn’t afford to break him in pieces.

Nines opened his door and gave Gavin a key, he saved it on his pocket and reached for Nines’ shoulder, turning him to face him and stealing a clumsy kiss. Trying to taste him, Nines recognize another flavor. Not only that, he could totally analyze his body and see he had been touched and taste by someone else.

“Get your fucking hands off me” He heard the android saying, surprised by the sudden tone of voice, he stepped back. “Go to sleep, you’re wasted”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He didn’t remember, however, the many abilities of Nines and how he could see traces of Mia. That, of course, he didn’t remember because how his main focus. “Nines, I want you”

“Well, I don’t, so let go and go to sleep”

“Hey!” He yelled, completely stressed out and angry with Nines, making him turn his back again and face him. “I’m fucking asking you what’s wrong!”

“Gavin, you can’t come here after hooking up with your _friend_ and expect me to just lick the traces, I’m not that simple”

The thought of it made Gavin sick, he understood, even if heavily intoxicated, his position. “I didn’t have sex with her” He made it clear, and Nines didn’t say anything. “She kissed me and wanted to have sex, I refused and left, that’s all”

“I don’t care”

“You do” He said, pointing with his finger to his chest. “You fucking care, you know why?”

“Gavin, stop”

 _“Because you are madly in love with me”_ A line was crossed, one topic he was sure he would never touch, a bit of alcohol was enough. “That’s a shame, because I’m a waste of time, you should know”

“Goodnight Gavin” Said Nines, stepping back and going to his room, closing the door, locking it from the inside.

Gavin was left alone, in the dark living room, and stayed there, in silence. Thinking to himself what he had done and, if that was true, how cruel he actually is. “I’m sorry” He said, as if Nines was standing right there. “I’m really sorry”

Nines lay in his bed and covered himself with blankets, knowing god damn well that he needed to disconnect as soon as possible for him to forgive the man’s actions of stupidity and intoxication. He could tell they didn’t have sex, but the thought of someone else having him made him feel sick. Painful to think, he tried to ignore all of that and close his eyes.

“If you know” He mumbled. “How do you know?” Confused of his own humanity, he wanted to go there and ask him. He wanted to go there and fuck him over and over again, made him his. “Even if that was true, why would you do this?”

The thought of someone having him made him sick. The thought of someone screwing his man pinched like a needle right into his heart, and the only logical option for him, was to mark him even more. To made it clear, that no one else would have him.

“I fucking hate this motherfucker”

The door opened, Nines looked for Gavin and found him sitting on the sofa. Approaching him, not saying a thing, he held him tight right into his bedroom, Gavin holding onto him with all the strength he could find.

Nines let him fall on the mattress, and took off his shirt right away. Gavin mouth opened in an attempt of saying some lame line, Nines, however, shut him down turning him down onto the mattress, his head leaning on the bed. Taking off his pants, he had the urge of consume him once again. Holding onto his glutes, he started licking, preparing the man for what he knew, was going to fuck him over tomorrow.

Gavin’s sounds were driving him crazy. One memory he would repeat as well, where his eyes were glowing the same way they were right now, where his hands would explore and mark his whole body. When the connection was real, and Gavin was his, and only his.

The fingers of Nines prepared the cavity of the one that was losing his mind, moaning on the pillow, calling his name.

Calling him over and over again.

Undressing him like he had no time, he started to lick everywhere. The noises were increasing, the heat of his body was melting his brain, and no one could tell him otherwise. _“This man is mine”._

Taking off his pants, he whispered, quietly, onto Gavin’s ear. “I’m going to screw you so good you won’t remember your fucking name” And the thought ended there, with Gavin nodding, begging to please do it so now. His tears started to fall again when Nines hands grabbed his legs and placed them onto his shoulder, having a great view of his face and, overall, his whole body. Trusting with no mercy. Not thinking about anything.

Nines tried his best to not make any noises, he wanted to fully embrace Gavin and made him exists in the room. Only him. The desperation drove the brunette crazy, and the blinding lights of those ocean eyes was the only guide he could have to not lose himself onto the pleasure.

Putting him again, against the mattress, Nines penetrated once more. Pressing his head onto the pillow, caressing his back and speeding up again. Stronger. Thinking to himself why he couldn’t get enough. Asking, in his mind, why did it look so good but feel so bad. “Nines!” He heard the man whining under him. “Let me see you, I wanna see you”

“Why?” He stopped, coming closer to his ear and licking the edges of it. “Why do you want to see me? Hm?” He continued trusting, slowly, pressing his chest onto his back, touching his shoulders and giving them multiple kisses everywhere. As a way of saying sorry. As a way of taking away the power he had on him.

“Yes” He managed to say, Nines feeling his sweat covering now his torso, he smiled, pleased with himself. “Let me see you, I want to, please” He turned him around again, Gavin’s expression of pure pleasure was the perfect picture for this man. It had everything he needed. For instance, Gavin was desperate to remember who was he with, was craving the sounds of that night, but Nines wasn’t giving him any. On the other hand, Nines needed more of him. He wanted to melt with him onto his bed and himself.

Gavin trapped Nines with his legs, pressing him closer to his body. Nines movements getting clumsier by the time he got closer to the edge, by the got closer to come. Gavin’s cries and moans were overwhelming, and his requests were making him lose his mind. “Call my name” He begged, touching his face with both hands, in an effort of making eye contact, Nines glowing blue light was mesmerizing. “Call me” He asked again. “Please, _please call me”_

“ _Gavin_ ” He let out, and Gavin nodded, almost relieved, smiling between the tears of lust he couldn’t control. “ _Gavin_ ” Continued saying, between the noises the he no longer couldn’t suffocate. “ _Gavin_ ” The brunette tried his best to not bite him, but it was impossible. Hiding his head onto his shoulder, he bites his skin with no hesitation or care of any kind. Nines’ noises were hypnotizing him, and soon enough, he came.

Nines saw the mess and smiled, satisfied of the expression of the man whose eyes were closed. “I’m not done yet” He said. “I haven’t come, have I?”

“No” He responded.

Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed his body and help him get on the ride. Moving him up and down, he lost himself on the man’s callings for his name. In that moment, the only one he needed was him. The only one on his eyes, was him. The only one he wanted, was him.

Covering his body in bites, the night came to an end.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines' relationship seems to be solid enough, until an incident happens, and Gavin starts questioning everything he had said before.

The next morning, Gavin woke up to an empty house. He had the key, he had breakfast that Nines bought him early that morning, and he had nothing. His whole body hurt, and when he managed to stand up and saw himself on the mirror, he realized his body was covered in bites and hickeys. Funny enough, those marks were placed where Mia had kissed him yesterday. “How sweet” He mumbled, looking at the time and seeing the day. “I’m late for work, no big deal”

Starting eating, he tried to think about last night without getting horny, and even if that was impossible, the reminder of what he said fucked him over. “God dammit” He knew what he said, the alcohol didn’t erase the memory of his mind. “What the fuck is wrong with me”

Time passed and Captain Fowler contacted him and asked him how was he. Apparently, Nines told him he was sick and couldn’t get up of bed. One lie that he didn’t have to tell, but very much appreciated the fact that he did say it.

He got up and took a shower, realizing how cleaned the bathroom was for someone who didn’t take a shit never. “Amusing” He said out loud, and put on his dirty clothes, getting his things ready to leave the house. His hands felt something on his pocket and found the keys of Nines’ apartment. “Wow” He whispered, thinking that this dynamic was so couple-like it made him nervous.

Nervous to admit that he wasn’t willing to put himself on that position, even if he knew Nines was different and had a strongest mood than him. He didn’t want anyone to deal with him, not they way he knew he could be.

Taking a taxi, he went to work. Realizing his phone had no battery whatsoever, he sighed and hoped for Tina to have a charger in the office.

“Gavin?” He heard Connor calling his name, and, oddly enough, he responded with a very soft. “Yes?” Making him shiver. “What?”

“Weren’t you sick?”

“I am, I had a fever, but not anymore” He said. “My head hurts today, but nothing severe”

“I see…” Mumbled the older brother, nodding to his response. “Well… get well soon”

“Yeah, thanks”

 _What the fuck happened._ He thought.

People stopped physically to see him and welcome him, everyone worried sick that Gavin Reed didn’t go to work because he was sick, was now surprised of seeing him. If he had something it must have been severe for him to not be on time. After all, everyone knew of the infamous late shifts of Reed.

“Oh, hey” He heard Nines saying, he sitting down on his chair, screeching and trying to find a charger on the desk.

“Did you tell everyone I was almost dead or why is everyone looking at me like that?”

“I just said you were sick, everyone overreacted, part of that is because of you never taking a day off, probably” Gavin nodded, pleased finding the charger on the desk, not remembering it was there. "Anyway, the case is going to be on trial soon, but the sister-in-law committed suicide yesterday so…”

“What?” Nines nodded. “Son of a bitch, wasn’t she in prison?”

“She was, that has never stopped anyone to kill themselves” They both shared a disappointed look, but didn’t say otherwise. “The husband is still alive; I believe he doesn’t know his wife is dead”

“Good, they better not open their mouths”

“Gavin?” They both heard Tina approaching them, Gavin smiling was enough for her to frowned hard. “What the fuck happened?”

“Holy shit, is everyone here expecting me to look dead inside?”

“Yes” They both said, and he couldn’t help but rolled his eyes. “Whatever, how was your date with Mia?”

“Ah—” Nines stood up and left immediately, knowing that the less he knew, the happier he was. “Terrible”

“Really?” He nodded, biting his lips embarrassed. “I thought you hook up with her with the look on your face”

“She is a terrible kisser, we didn’t fuck, what the hell?”

“I’m just saying…” Her smile was always brighter than the morning, and that, most days, pissed Gavin off, calling her Teletubbie. “The department will host a party for Halloween, are you coming?”

“Fowler will not get off my back if I say no, so yes, I am” She clapped tenderly with her hands almost together. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’ll cosplay my favorite character” She said, making Gavin giggled because he knew exactly who he was. “What?”

“Are you going to dye your hair blue?” She shook her head.

“I already told you it’s not Miku, you god damn shit head” Nines came back and sat down on his desk, Tina turning to see him. “Nines, are you coming this weekend?”

“To the Halloween party?” She nodded. “Yes, Gavin and I are in charge of the decoration, didn’t you know?”

“Are we?” Nines didn’t say anything, but rolled his eyes disappointed. Apparently, Fowler said so two weeks ago for them to prepare something. “Shit, we are”

“Anyway, yes, I am coming”

“Are you dressing up?” She asked. “I’ll cosplay as Mulan, and Gavin will be a…” She turned around, again, remembering that he didn’t say anything about dressing up. “Wait, what are you going to be?”

“I don’t know, a vampire?”

“Nines will look better dressed as a vampire” She said, and even thought he agreed, he pretended to be annoyed. “You would look cute dressed like a cat”

“Oh, yeah! And I can have a butt plug as a tail!” For one second, he shared a look of complicity with Nines. One that he knew could fuck him over later on. Which, wasn’t really a problem if he thought about it. “I’ll dress up as a zombie, I don’t know”

“Why are you so boring god dammit” The man laughed and she left, waving goodbye to Nines.

After a while, they hop on the car and went directly to the Prison where the husband was being held. Needing to talk to the officers and informed them about how they should treat the man to prevent him from suicide too.

“How are you feeling?” Nines asked, and Gavin chuckled remembering how he sounded like last night, not caring a single shit about his body at all.

“My butt hurts, but I feel actually pretty calm” Nines nodded, almost relieved for the answer. “Don’t worry, I’m fine”

“Good, good” The android said, remembering bits of last night and remembering the lustful eyes that the brunette tempted him with.

“Hey, about last night…” In Gavin’s mind, he knew their relationship had been complicated for some time now, and even thought they decided they would only be sexual partners, something about the things he said didn’t let him feel at peace. “I’m sorry for the things I say”

“Oh?” Nines looked at him and realized he remembered everything. He thought, that maybe because of alcohol he would forget, or the memory would be confused as a dream. But no. “It’s fine, I understand you were drunk”

“No, it’s not, I was cruel and—”

“Hold up” He interrupted the man, who stopped at a red light. “Why would that be cruel?”

“Because I said something cruel”

“It would be cruel if I was madly in love with you” Tested Nines, making Gavin realize the obvious too. “Do you think I—”

“No, I don’t know” Said Gavin, looking over the window. “I just wanted to say sorry, ok? No big deal”

“Right, no big deal”

Arriving on Prison, Nines stayed quiet and let Gavin handle the situation. Usually, people would be jerks towards androids, so, his role in all of this, was to remember Gavin that he worked for law enforcement. He couldn’t beat the shit out off the police men. “You listen here, son of a bitch, If I’m saying you have to treat him like this, you _are treating him like this_ , I don’t care about your shiny little piece of metal—”

And the rambling went on and on.

“Why do you have to always lose your mind?” Asked Nines once they were out of there. “It would be pleasant to see you calm and talking to people”

“I don’t really like yelling at people it gets exhausting” He admitted, Nines surprised by the answer. “But, if you let them think they can have their way with you, you’ll end up in pieces” Nines nodded, not really agreeing with his statement. “Got my heart broken because of that, trust me”

“How?” Out of curiosity, Nines wanted to know. “What happened?”

“I found a girl whom I loved, I proposed to her when I was 21, she not only accepted and then cheated on me, she had been married the entire time with another man, and that fucked me up”

“How old was she?”

“At the time… she was 27”

“Oh, I see”

“Things get messy when you are naïve and stupid”

“I believe it gets messy anyway, being naïve or not” Nines stated, getting in the car, Gavin getting in too. “You know, I thought about it, but you strike as someone who doesn’t like compromise”

“No way! Who told you that?” Nines rolled his eyes, not having his sarcasm, but didn’t’ say anything. “Yeah, I don’t”

“Is it because of that girl?”

“When you live shit like that you get scarred” Gavin mumbled, driving to the police department. “I know, god damn well, how I become”

“Jealous and possessive?” Asked Nines, and he nodded, almost questioning if he ever told him about it. “I understand”

“Did I tell you that?”

“No” Nines answered, remembering what Connor said to him days ago. “Is because you and I tend to be similar in a lot of ways”

“You got your heartbroken?” The brunette asked, almost positive the answer was no considering his time alive. And, obviously, knowing that Nines wasn’t the type of dating either, or at least he had never seen him with someone, until now.

“Many times” He responded, making him try and find the person who did this by memory, not finding anything. “By the same person, actually”

“They sound like a dick”

“You are, yes”

In the awkward silence of a man who’s trying to understand what’s going on, he refused to say anything about it and ease the situation by ignoring it. He didn’t have the courage to face that part of him, and what he had with Nines felt so good to destroy it.

Yet again, if he was breaking his heart over and over again, he started questioning, how honest would this be? How more could he continue doing what he does?

The day went as normal as it could get. Not really paying attention to the left hanging topic, Gavin acted as natural as possible. Not really impossible considering the good sex he had yesterday left him happier as ever, but now conflicted because of his partner’s feelings. “Am I a fuckboy?” He asked himself, trying to convince himself, almost patting his own back. “Well, I’m not the one fucking so…”

The shift came to an end, and Tina and the others reunite asking each other’s schedules, convincing everyone to go and drink something. Gavin was wasted, but didn’t want to let down Tina and everyone else, so he made his best effort of going to drink. Nines, obviously, went with them to take care of the reckless child, and his older brother came in as well, to protect the other inconsistent child.

The night arrived and the loud music of the club made Gavin feel at home. Nines, who wasn’t as fascinated by the idea like the others, stayed quiet by Connor’s side, trying to keep himself calm from having flashbacks. Good flashbacks tho.

Tina was the soul of the party, everyone dancing with her, even Gavin, made the club feel like something more familiar. If that’s possible. Tina’s girlfriend, Leila, was having a couple of drinks with the police department, her being of the forensic team made it difficult for them to reunite, but when it was possible, the whole energy changed a lot to a more euphoric one.

Trying his best to not drink anything, Gavin smoked some cigarettes and found himself staring at Nines every now and then, thinking that the lights and colors made him beautiful. A sexual appealing that he always had, but increased with the darkness of the club. He could be thinking of what they could be, or what they could do. Something never left. The desire of being closer, of touch and craving of his scent.

Gavin stood up and excuse himself to go to the bathroom, making Nines stare on his departure. Connor unbuttoned his shirt just enough for him to not feel suffocated, since in that position, the white shirt could be mildly uncomfortable. Nines noticed how they both had the same white shirt, and joked about the hard life of being the twin with the good sense of fashion, and the torture of always being copied.

Gavin locked himself in the bathroom and, while doing his business, he started thinking of what he could eat for dinner. Since club snacks weren’t enough for him to feel full, he thought of having a little chat with Nines and invite him to tag along. Because, if possible, he wanted to spend the night with him, on his apartment so his cat wouldn’t hate him.

“Did I tell miss Kaila to feed her?” He questioned for a moment.

Leaving the restroom, he decided to wait a little bit more until asking Nines to come with him and eat something. Even if he didn’t eat at all.

On his way there, he noticed a familiar face dancing with someone on the dancefloor. Not sure whenever it was Connor or Nines, he tried to see clearly the type of shoes he had, but was impossible due to the crowd. Walking over everyone else, he noticed Nines’ jacket on the sofa. Which now made everything harder. For instance, Nines had a more muscular body and his eyes were blue. Unlike Connor, whose eyes were brown. On the other hand, from that distance he couldn’t tell anything about his body, because of Tina’s habit of laying in people’s body when she feels tired or is too drunk to function.

“Where are you?” He asked, going back to the dancefloor and seeing the same white shirt being held with the hands of a man. His lips were connected and what appeared to be Nines’ hands were on this man’s shoulders, putting him closer into what seemed to be a very passional kiss.

An ephemeral thought, something that he would never listen to, at least not absolutely. Not double checking anything, he was sure the body of the man he thought didn’t love was there. Embracing another human, melting in someone else’s mouth.

A thought, he couldn’t help his instincts and followed the rage that his heart couldn’t handle twice. The feeling of being betrayed, the thought of being discarded.

Approaching like no one was there, he spotted the tall man who held Nines’ back and, with a not so gentle move, he separated Nines of this man’s embrace and beat the shit out of his face.

“What—” He heard, suddenly, the voice of a man who wasn’t Nines. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” And realized, the blue light that usually glows when Nines was mad, this time, was brown.

_“Fuck”_

“Hey, what the fuck?!” The man whose face was beaten stood up and attempted to destroy Gavin’s face. If it wasn’t, however, for Nines’ reflexes, that could have happened with no problem at all. Connor wasn’t willing to beat anyone for Gavin. But Nines was.

“I’m sorry, this guy is an idiot” Said the blue-eyed android, grabbing Gavin’s hand and flying off there. Trying to not get caught by police since club’s aren’t always that forgiving when it comes to situations like these.

They left the building and Nines ran for some more minutes until they found a dark alley again, next to a Chinese food restaurant. “Oh, perfect timing” Gavin said, out of breath for the running. “Wanna go eat some Chinese?”

“Are you fucking insane?”

“It’s just Chinese food, don’t be racist”

“Gavin, I’m not talking about that!” Yelled the man, almost not believing what he saw. “You punched that man like you wanted to kill him, what the fuck happened?”

“Well, it was a misunderstanding” Gavin said.

“You thought I was kissing someone in the middle of a club?”

“Kind of out of character but… I thought you were, you both look so similar from behind!” Yelled the man, trying to defend his case as best as he could. “Anyway, please let’s eat, I’m starving”

“No, wait a minute” Gavin rolled his eyes, not really trying to engage in conversation about what happened, even though it was obvious they needed to talk about it. “You go and kiss some girl, almost have sex with her, but If I kiss someone, supposedly, dancing, you would beat the shit out of them?”

“Pretty much, now, let’s eat”

 _“Gavin”_ Nines stopped him from leaving, grabbing his hand and making eye contact again. “You sure you want this?” But Gavin didn’t’ say anything, he resorted to what he knew do best, try to bury his emotions down. “This sort of relationship, is it really okay for you?” Even if it was impossible to do so right now.

“Wait, hold on…” He wasn’t willing to put himself in this position, but it was already too late. “You think I’m in love with you?” Nines nodded, giving him an answer, he wasn’t prepared to listen. “Oh”

“You’re going to lie? I thought you weren’t a liar”

“No, I’m not” He admitted, giving it more thought than he wanted to. “But I’m almost positive this is more about possession than love” Nines eyes started to glow for a moment, making Gavin gasp surprised, looking at him confused on what was happening. “Wait…” He grabbed Nines’ shoulders and took a deep breath, trying to comfort him, knowing how that sentence could be taken. “Look, you are not a toy for me, I’m not trying to play with you and your feelings, but I told you when all of this started, I’m not looking for so much more than what we have right now”

“Are you sure?” Nines asked, and Gavin nodded. “What if I go there and invite someone home? What if I want to screw someone in the restrooms of the police department?”

“That’s oddly specific”

“Answer me, what would you do?”

“Nothing!”

“God dammit, Gavin, stop lying!” Nines yelled, again, glowing blue bright light out of his eyes. “You know god damn right you would be jealous!”

_“Fuck off!”_

Right when he was about to respond, Nines looked over his shoulder and spotted a taxi, running towards the street, he called out for it and entered the car with no other explanation.

 _“Fuck!”_ Said the brunette, slapping his face with his hand. Kneeling down on the floor, hiding his face on his legs. “What the fuck, Gavin?”

On the backseat, tears of desperation consumed Nines entirely. He putting Gavin’s request as his first priority was not worth it anymore, because he knew, those were lies. If Nines had those feelings, and Gavin knew, what he was doing was cruel and insensitive. Even worst. That reaction of a man who’s not in love with his sexual partner is out of character. Unless, such character doesn’t exist anymore. 

Gavin stood up and took his phone out, looking for Nines’ contact he hesitated for a minute on calling him and clarifying all of this, but he needed to. Not only apologize to the man he surely didn’t “love”, but promise him to be better and really do better. For Nines’ sake.

“I have to calm down” He whispered to himself, sitting again on the floor and walking towards his car, riding home.

There wasn’t much he could do this night; he knew that pretty well. For all he knew, Nines was fed up with his shit, but for all he also knew, such feelings didn’t exist, so his behavior was cataloged as possessive, but not jealousy.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending.

The next day came, and Gavin tried his best to prepare a monologue explaining what was on his head, and maybe just then, Nines would help him figure out what they could do together to “fix” things up.

He tried to call him multiple times last night, but every time he did, he left him hanging, not answering but not declining it either. Which, for some reason, he found even more cruel.

Saying good morning to his colleagues, some of them wanted to ask him about yesterday event’s, Gavin almost forgetting that he beat a guy in the middle of a club, he just resorted to his last effort. “The guy was being a dick, I just acted on self-defense” But that, obviously, wasn’t true, and Connor knew it perfectly well.

Expecting to see him on his desk already, freshly showered and pissed at him, he noticed no one there. When the brunette sat down on his desk, he realized Nines’ things were gone, and instead, the name tag of a “Kevin Cabreras” was written on where Nines’ name was, with a very odd signature. He stood up, almost terrified of still being asleep. He looked back and spotted his boss eating his breakfast on his office, with a calm smile on his face, jamming at some music.

Such peace, in some seconds, was over. 

“Where is Nines?” Heard Captain Fowler, trying to end his coffee. “Who’s Kevin?”

“I thought he told you about it” Said the man, leaving his cup on the table, screeching a little. “He asked to be transferred to another department, apparently he was interested in—”

“Which department?” Asked the man, tormented by what he was hearing.

His boss looked at Gavin with a concerned expression, not understanding where this side of Gavin came from, but not questioning it, knowing that, maybe, it wasn’t his business, he limited himself to mumbling. “On the other side of the city, almost in Ohio”

“That son of a bitch!” It was heard in the whole department, Gavin leaving the office immediately left Fowler frowning confused. “What the fuck?!” He rambled, looking around for any signs of Connor and whenever he was willing to help him find him, but, for some magical reason, neither Connor or Hank were there.

He walked to his desk and grabbed his phone, texting him and asking him a billion questions.

He felt… abandoned. Like Nines gave up on him, and wasn’t willing to maintain the relationship they built. One that was selfishly carried by Gavin, just like Connor said in the past. He took off his jacket and noticed his phone being blocked on Nines’ account, he couldn’t help but throw his head on the desk and hide in there. Trying to process what was going on and what he could do to make it for him and fix everything.

“I need to find him” He thought. “And for good just say what the fuck do I really want” For once, Gavin Reed’s instincts were right.

“Gavin” He heard Tina, looking at his tormented expression, she asked concerned. “What happened yesterday? Why did you really beat that guy?”

He couldn’t hold it anymore.

_“Fuck”_

Tearing up, Tina approach him quickly, sitting down in front of him to cover his face from everyone else. She reached out for his shoulder and asked, again, what was wrong. Gavin looked at her, trying to find the answer himself. “I fucked up” He said. “Big time”

They both agreed on walking over the big screen room, taking advantage of the absence of people at that time of the day, Gavin rushed in and closed the door, Tina tried her best to calm him down, rubbing his back and asking him to take deep breaths.

“Tina” He said. “I’ve been sleeping with Nines for weeks now”

“Wow” And obviously, the reaction was obvious. “Okay… and what’s wrong with that?”

“I’ve been telling this man that I don’t love him and to please… leave me alone with the fucking topic, yesterday I—” He tried his best to no gasp for air, but the urge was impossible to bear. “I beat that guy because he was kissing Connor and I thought it was Nines and—” Tina nodded, trying to follow the narrative as well as she could. “I was fucking jealous and I’ve been using him… playing with his feelings when _I know_ he loves me”

“And you love him, don’t you?” She asked, and he looked up at her, biting his lip, he nodded defeated. “But, why is that a problem Gavin? What happened?”

“He left” He mumbled, cleaning his face from his tears. “Yesterday we had a fight, he asked me if I loved him and I say I only wanted to have him, like a possession and he—” A pause was made, for him to take some deep breaths. “He left, took a taxi and left, he has been ignoring all my calls, my texts, and now he was transferred somewhere else and I—” One more time, he tried to calm down. “I don’t want it to end like this” He admitted to her, and she nodded, surprised by the overwhelming nature of this man. “I don’t want it; I need to tell him the truth”

“You’re not late, Gavin” She said. “Even if he was transferred, he would still be in Detroit today, go to his place at night and tell him everything about you—” In her best of consoling his friend, she hugged him tight and whispered. “Your feelings are valid, and I know his are too, you just have to be honest with each other, because you are both so obstinate when it comes to having the last word, Gavin” She said. “You have to be yourself and don’t hide anymore, if he knows you love him, then who cares?”

“I care, because I know I am an idiot”

“And he still chooses you” She whispered, and Gavin’s eyes opened like he just heard a revelation. “He wants you, with all your flaws and mistakes, I’m sure he thinks that by doing this… he’s doing what’s best for you”

And in those words, Gavin remembered what he tried to do in the beginning. To distance himself from Nines and the reaction that caused on him. A starvation of affection that they both couldn’t control. “Okay?” asked Tina.

“Okay”

The day passed and Gavin gave his best to pretend nothing happened. Connor on the other hand wasn’t willing to tell him anything related to Nines, stating “He is better without you” and that, for some reason, didn’t make him feel mad. It was, sort of reassuring. That maybe Gavin needed to leave him alone, but first he had to apologize and fix what he had done. That maybe it was for the best the distance between the two of them.

The shift ended and, just like Tina suggested, Gavin drove to Nines’ place, expecting to meet him and ask him a few questions, and more than anything, apologize for everything.

When he parked, he used Nines’ keys to enter the building and knocking on his apartment right away. He stood there, for a good amount of 20 minutes until he realized, there was no one there. Laying his forehead on the door, emotions started to overflown. Little by little, he felt tired, and exhausted of pretending.

 _“I’m a bad liar_ ” He said, feeling tears coming down his face. “I’m such a god damn bad liar” He covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down, but couldn’t. “But you didn’t have to leave me like this, _what the fuck”_ Taking a deep breath, he saw the number of the door and sighed. “I’m sorry” He let out, closing his eyes to avoid thinking if someone was there, watching him. “I love you, I’m sorry”

One last look at the door, he left the key under it, expecting that maybe someone would come and realize maybe the last owner left it there. Putting his hands on his pockets, he turned his back and went to the stairs, preparing to say goodbye to Nines, for good.

“Who would have thought?” He heard, right before he opened the door of the building, the familiar voice he desperately needed to hear. “You needed to lose me to admit that you love me”

“You son of a bitch” The man standing there had lights glowing trough his eyes, his LED painting blue the walls, he smiled with no effort of doing anything else. He just stood there, looking at Gavin’s miserable expression. “I thought you left me”

“I would never leave you”

“Who’s Kevin? What the fuck was that in the office today?”

“I told you I wanted to help the forensic team if possible, I’m going there just for 2 days, Kevin was going to be your assistant meanwhile”

“Why did Connor tell me you were better off without me?!”

“Because he thinks that I am” He said, matter of fact. “But he’s not me, and also, he’s pissed that you beat his date on the club last night”

“Right” He forgot that part. “Can we… talk?”

“Sure”

The man walked over his partner and followed him to his apartment. When the door closed, Gavin felt shivers travelling through his whole body. The moment of true came out, he needed to be honest, just like he was before.

Nines stood there, leaning into the wall, staring at the brunette whose expression was still, miserable. Gavin leaned into the other side of the wall and took a deep breath. “Gavin, I know I didn’t admit my feelings for you at the beginning” Nines started, feeling remorseful of making him cry like that. “But that night in the club, when you asked me to have sex with you, I knew perfectly well… I could have said no”

“Yes…” Gavin mumbled, looking down to the floor, hesitant to make eye contact.

“But I wanted you since the beginning” He admitted. “When I met you, it was this force of energy that attracted me, and I couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by you, by everything about you” The honesty of this man made Gavin question his own maturity. He knew he felt the same way, but couldn’t stand the thought of saying it out loud without dying of embarrassment. “I was mad, because I wanted to make you mine, I wanted to be yours too” He whispered. “I hated feeling like a quick hook up, I hated feeling disposable”

“You were never disposable” Gavin stated immediately, interrupting Nines’ speech. “I didn’t want to change what we had because I was scared shitless of what I would feel If I attempted to love again” Nines’ hands reached out for each other, embracing himself in his effort of calming down and not touch Gavin at all right now. He wanted to give him the time to express himself and clear his mind. “I knew I loved you the second night I had sex with you, because of how much I wanted to be with you” For a moment, Gavin’s eyes seemed to get teary, in those seconds, he always hides his face with his hand and came back calmer, more serious. “I’m sorry I ignore your feelings and pretended everything was fine… I didn’t want to break your heart, if anything, I thought that my way of cherishing you was to not love you, to avoid making you see my possessiveness and jealousy… Because even if I want to get better and be better, I can’t promise it will be quick or painless—”

“Gavin” Nines interrupted, approaching him, closing the distance between them. “I don’t care”

“I don’t want you to hurt”

“I don’t feel pain”

“Fuck yes, you do!”

“Well, then, what about this” Said the man, taking the brunette’s face and leaning slowly, kissing him with such a loving face. Almost as if, he wanted to protect him from hurting more. “I love you, and I’m prepared for that”

“You’re so fucking stupid—” Kissed were laid on those teary eyes. “God dammit, I was so fucking scared of you really leaving me” Over and over, kiss after kiss. “I was about to go to the department tomorrow and try find you, talk to you and apologize for all of this shit” Gavin tried his best to clear his face from the tears, but they were overflowing, overwhelming to both of them. “I’m sorry, I need to calm down”

“It amazes me” Whispered Nines, hugging the man he loved tight. “How much your face can tell me”

“What do you mean?”

“That night, the first night we sleep together… you had such loving eyes, I couldn’t help but… just stare” Gavin’s little giggles made Nines laugh as well. “That sounded weird”

“It was cute”

“I’m not good with romantic stuff”

“Me neither” While Gavin cleaned his face from the tears, Nines noticed his dark circles more notorious than before.

“You barely sleep, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t sleep, yeah” Nines shook his head, smiling and leaning his forehead on his, feeling the breath of his man touch tenderly his face. “I was thinking about you”

“I was thinking about you too” They couldn’t help it.

The light weight on his heart made them feel the happiness of each other’s love. The one craving they both couldn’t help but let them drown on it. For some minutes, silence surrounded the apartment, and their eyes meeting each other sent a single message.

“You wanna be mine, maybe?” Gavin asked, and Nines giggles made him smile.

“You bet I do”

A slow walking to the bedroom. A lazy kiss that slowly grew to become passionate. Hands that reached the ends of their clothing, taking them off. One by one, until becoming one.

The blue eyes that glow in the dark made Gavin think, that whenever he felt lost, he could trust this light. Whenever he needed guidance, he knew, the warmness of this hug would remind him, forever, of where’s home.

Embracing each other, wanting to melt in bed, tender noises burned Nines’ head, who’s movements turned faster and faster with time. Gavin’s fingers reached for his face, wanting to make eye contact again. “You like to see me in the eyes”

“I adore every single expression you make” Gavin let out, making Nines blush for the sudden honesty of the man who wasn’t always that clear about his emotions. “When you feel really good… the expression in your face is always hypnotizing”

“The noises…” Nines mumbled. “Is what drives me insane”

“Good to know” Gavin stated, making Nines laugh, stopping every movement and laying on top of him, hiding his face on his shoulder, kissing them slowly, exploring again, every part of his neck.

“Honestly, god dammit…” The room was filled with moans and whining of the brunette, whose face was now a god damn mess. “You are driving me insane” Nines on the other hand, tried his best to not finish early, to give the pleasure Gavin deserved he needed to focus more. “You’re making it impossible” But that’s what was happening.

“Are you blaming me for your own desires?” Managed to say Gavin, making Nines frowned, almost positive he had heard that before.

“I’m making you responsible” He said.

Grabbing his waist, he separated enough to hold his legs and put them up, enjoying the view for some seconds, he started to trust in as fast as he wanted. Gavin’s expression started to change, so fast, Nines couldn’t get enough of every of it. “Wait, that expression—” Nines smiled, making Gavin stopped for a second. “You really liked that part, didn’t you?” Trying to find the same spot, he trusted in with such malice, Gavin was tearing up of pleasure.

“Fuc—!” Let out, suddenly, making Nines smirk satisfied. “Oh, you son of a bitch”

“There it is”

With every second that passed, the noises of both men drove each other crazy. Nines room filled with Gavin’s scent made him realize, all of this time, whenever he went to bed, he missed and craved that warmness and nicotine that his body and hair had. Hiding his face onto the brunette’s shoulder, he knew he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“I can’t” He said, and Gavin rushed to embrace him with his legs, pressing him even deeper onto him.

“Then do it” And do it he did.

That night, when their bodies were colder, and the blankets covered them both, Gavin’s head rested on Nines’ chest, mumbling nonsense about everyone in the police department, making Nines laugh from time to time. “Hey, also…” Gavin said, moving a little bit closer to Nines’ lips, he stare at his eyes and had a tender smile in return. “Will you date me?”

“Holy shit, we didn’t ask the thing” Laughing, Nines embraced Gavin and bury him under the blankets, kissing his face making the man laugh like a bigger idiot. “Of course, yeah, dating you sounds pretty interesting”

“And hot” Chuckling, Nines nodded not saying anything, just hugging him tight. “I love you”

“I’m not used to this honest Gavin, is a lot to take in”

“If anything, the one who should be whining about the size should be me, I didn’t know CyberLife had these dicks over the—”

“Oh my god, why are you such a prick”

That night, like every other from then on, was filled with humor, sarcasm, sex, and a huge doze of kisses. When their bodies couldn’t find the answer for the things their heart desired, it was then they started to use their words instead.

And that, actually, serves pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sin. My first NSFW work for this ship, enjoy. :)


End file.
